finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Agrias Oaks/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Agrias appeared as a recruitable character. Her designated job is Holy Knight. Agrias's portrait was used for the game's app icon. FFTS Agrias.png|Agrias. FFTS Agrias Portrait2.png|Agrias's portrait. FFTS Agrias Portrait3.png|Agrias's portrait. FFTS Agrias Portrait.png|Agrias's icon. FFTS Agrias Icon2.png|Agrias's icon. FFTS Agrias Sprite.png|Agrias's sprite. FFTS App Icon.png|App icon. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Agrias is unlocked by collecting Orange Crystal Shards. Curiously, she is depicted wielding the ''Final Fantasy IX version of Save The Queen. She is a Defense oriented character. Her Limit, Hallowed Bolt, deals damage in proportion to her Strength and Spirit. Stats Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Agrias appears as a playable character. PFF Agrias Illust.png|Agrias's illustration. PFF Agrias.png|Agrias's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Agrias appears as a summonable Legend, depicted in her default ''Final Fantasy Tactics outfit. Her abilities are Hallowed Bolt and Divine Ruination. She was first introduced in the event, "Final Fantasy Tactics The Lost Truth - Parts 1 & 2", in which she was a supporting character on a special stage called a Tactics Stage. In the Tactics Stage, Agrias was only seen, heard and mentioned after clearing the stage. ;Portraits Agrias Icon Brigade.png|Agrias's icon. Agrias Sprite Brigade.png|''Tactics'' Agrias. ;Ability Cards FFAB Divine Ruination - Agrias SSR.png|Divine Ruination (SSR). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias SSR.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR). FFAB Cleansing Strike - Agrias SSR+.png|Cleansing Strike (SSR+). FFAB Divine Ruination - Agrias SSR+.png|Divine Ruination (SSR+). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias SSR+.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR+). FFAB Zodiark - Agrias UR.png|Zodiark (UR). FFAB Divine Ruination - Agrias UUR.png|Divine Ruination (UUR). ;Legend Cards Agrias I Brigade.png|Agrias I (SR). Agrias II Brigade.png|Agrias II (SR). FFAB Judgment Blade - Agrias Legend SR.png|Judgment Blade (SR). FFAB Mincing Minuet - Agrias Legend SR.png|Mincing Minuet (SR). FFAB Judgment Blade - Agrias Legend SR+.png|Judgment Blade (SR+). FFAB Mincing Minuet - Agrias Legend SR+.png|Mincing Minuet (SR+). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Agrias Legend SSR.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias Legend SSR.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR). FFAB Hallowed Bolt - Agrias Legend SSR+.png|Hallowed Bolt (SSR+). FFAB Northswain's Strike - Agrias Legend SSR+.png|Northswain's Strike (SSR+). FFAB Cleansing Strike - Agrias Legend UUR.png|Cleansing Strike (UUR). FFAB Zodiark Legend CR.png|Zodiark (CR). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Agrias is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event By Stone Revealed as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Balias Swale stage. ;Assessment Agrias is a Holy Knight whose combat role is Physical Attack. The math seems simple: combine Cecil's or Beatrix's defensive skillset with a pinch of Celes' Spellblade mastery, and Agrias turns out to be the most versatile of the three holy knights in the game. She has top-tier Attack and physical stats, but is not a strong healer and will take a beating from enemy magic rather easily. A strong sword and sturdy armor should be enough to keep Agrias in fighting form. ;Stats ;Abilities Agrias can use White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 4, Spellblade abilities up to rarity rank 4, Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Knight abilities up to rarity rank 5. Her default Soul Break is Judgment Blade, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical damage to one target, with a moderate chance to stop it. ;Equipment Agrias can equip the following weapon types: daggers and swords. She can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. She can equip accessories. FFRK By Stone Revealed JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK By Stone Revealed Event.png|Global event banner. FFRK Agrias sprites.png|Set of Agrias's sprites. FFRK Agrias MC.png|Agrias's Memory Crystal. FFRK Agrias MCII.png|Agrias's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Cleansing Strike.png|Cleansing Strike. FFRK Hallowed Bolt.png|Hallowed Bolt. FFRK Tadashi's Sword Icon.png|Icon for Tadashi's Sword (忠の剣技). FFRK Shin's Sword Icon.png|Icon for Shin's Sword (信の剣技). FFRK Tadashi's Sword.png|Tadashi's Sword. FFRK Shin's Sword.png|Shin's Sword. incomplete|Judgment Blade Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Agrias appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. Her job is Holy Knight. Her trust mastery reward is Save the Queen. She possesses the special abilities Bladeblitz, Lance, DEF +10%, Cleansing Strike, HP +10% and Full Break. She possesses the magics Cure, Protectga and Cura. She can exclusively use the special ability Medicate. Her limit burst is Stasis Sword. FFBE Agrias.png|No. 263. FFBE Agrias 2.png|No. 264. FFBE 565 Agrias.png|★6 Agrias. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Agrias appears as water-elemental cards. Agrias2 TCG.png|Trading card. Agrias TCG.png|Trading card. Agrias4 TCG.png|Trading card. Triple Triad Agrias appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 358a Agrias.png|Agrias 358b Agrias.png|Agrias 358c Agrias.png|Agrias 360a Agrias.png|Agrias 360b Agrias.png|Agrias 360c Agrias.png|Agrias Guest appearances ''Lord of Vermilion'' In Lord of Vermilion III and Lord of Vermilion Arena, Agrias appears as a recruitable character. LoV3 Agrias Card.png|Agrias card in Lord of Vermilion III. LoV3 Ramza & Agrias.png|Agrias and Ramza. LoVA Agrias.jpg|Agrias card in Lord of Vermilion Arena. ''Rise of Mana'' Agrias Oaks appears as a boss, wielding the Moonblade. |File:RoM Ramza & Agrias.png|Ramza & Agrias ''Heavenstrike Rivals Agrias is a unit in ''Heavenstrike Rivals mobile game recruited during the Final Fantasy Tactics Recruitment Drive. She is a five star legendary Fighter unit and her unique ability is Northswains Strike, which at max level gives her an additional 4 damage on attacks for three turns, as well as 50% chance to instantly defeat the unit it attacked during this time. Her unit is also used against the player during Ramza's event recruitment Mission. HSR Virtuous Agrias.png|Virtuous Agrias. HeavenstrikeRivals Agrias1024x614.jpg| ''Knights of the Crystals'' Agrias appears as a card in the Ivalice Special Arena has a limited-time special arena with eighteen floors. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics player character other appearances